


Sleepy frustration

by TheBabblingWriter



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba gets cuddly, F/M, Fluff, Just an excuse for Barba to cuddle someone, it's still cute though, no real plot btw, the man is an enigma, tried to keep him in character but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: Barba's had a long day at work and can't get comfortable, why not just throw himself on top of his S/O





	

**Author's Note:**

> For no apparent reason, Person B can’t get comfortable in bed. They’re tired and they just want to sleep, but no matter what position they’re in, it’s not the right one. Person A (Vera) is being very patient with B letting them reposition their limbs and push them self onto their back, then, a few minutes later, pull them self back onto their side. Still, nothing seems to be working. Finally frustrated, B simply flops directly on top of A, resting their head on A’s shoulder and tangling their legs together. A kisses B’s forehead and wraps their arms around their partner, and within minutes they’re both asleep. 
> 
> (PROMPT IS NOT MINE - found it on http://onceupona-prompt.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, this is unedited, just wanted to get it out there, this has been a PSA.

Rafael Barba was an intimidating man. On occasion, he would make jokes, snarky remarks that always brought a grin to your face. But all most people saw was the headstrong, stubborn, smart A.D.A. Most people assumed that’s all there was to him, but to Vera’s surprise; when he was around one of the women he loved most in the world (the other being his mother) there was so much depth to him, she never knew where to start.

When they were together, that cool, professional exterior he wore melted away to free a man who smiled more, who enjoyed more than just court cases and coffee. Tonight was one of these nights.

Having only been together for 6 months, they were still adjusting to having another person in their space. They often alternated staying between each others homes. Tonight, they were staying at Vera’s.

Her bed was extremely comfortable, however after spending most of the day standing and sitting in uncomfortable chairs, Barba’s body just couldn’t conform to the soft mattress and pillow.

He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep, but that seemed impossible. Vera moved onto her back and looked over at him.

“Rafi? You okay?” She muttered. He also moved onto his back and sighed.

“I’m fine.” His tone was clipped and he internally winced, not meaning to snap at her. She ignored his tone and figured it would be best to let him get on with it. He moved back onto his side, facing her, causing the sheets to rustle. The bed moved slightly as he continued to shuffle.

Vera wanted to reach over to him but didn’t simply because in the whole 6 months they’d been together, he’d never cuddled her. That didn’t seem to be something he enjoyed and she didn’t particularly blame him, the closest they came to contact in bed besides sex was when he placed an arm over her waist in his sleep or if she woke up with her face pressed into his shoulder.

So her surprise made her speechless when eventually, frustrated, he sat up. She assumed he was getting up, possibly to get a drink or sleep on the couch, but instead he moved closer to her and placed himself almost directly on top of her. He nestled his face into the crook of her neck, each breath fluttering softly over her skin. He placed a leg between hers and simply on instinct did she tangle her legs with his.

“Is this okay?” He asked, voice muffled by her skin. She smiled, elated and placed a delicate kiss on his forehead as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her impossibly close.

“This is perfect.” She whispered wrapping her arms around him. The two fell asleep within minutes, more comfortable that every night before.


End file.
